This invention relates in general to a mass transfer or distillation apparatus and, more particularly, to a structure for concurrently contacting a fluid stream with a particulate solid catalyst while distilling the reaction product.
Previous structures for carrying out catalytic reactions within distillation columns generally comprise containers which are filled with catalyst and are arranged within the column to concurrently serve as a catalytic and distillation structure. Examples of such structures may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,439,350 and 4,302,356.
A disadvantage of known structures for a reaction with distillation system is the significant operational down time experienced while initially loading the structures within the distillation column and while replacing the catalyst when it is spent. To load conventional structures personnel must enter the column and physically stack the distillation trays and catalyst containers. When it is desired to replace the catalyst, the entire structure must be removed from the column. Some catalysts may have a cycle life as short as several months and the down time to change the catalyst causes substantial losses in operating time. The prior art reactive distillation structures also represent a safety risk to personnel who must enter the column to pack and unpack the structure, especially when hazardous materials have been charged to the column.